Small molecule drug discovery is actively pursued by biotech companies to complement the therapeutic advances made with protein based drugs such as recombinant proteins and monoclonal antibodies. Moreover, small molecule drug treatments often may enjoy cost benefits. Patients are also more likely to accept orally available small molecule treatments than the typical injectable protein based drug. It has now been found that the pharmacokinetic properties of small molecule therapeutics can be improved by the co-administration of certain enhancers.